True Nature
by kingveemon
Summary: One may try and flee from what he really is,but in the end Nature will always get his way.


The Digital world has changed.

It was two years ago that The Chosen lay waste to the Dark Masters plans.

Two years were the Digital World enjoyed a brief time of peace.

But now evil knocks at it's door again.

And this time the threat comes from outside….

The air was thick.

An gray furred creature was currently hiding in the body positioned on all its face was a mix of worry and fear.

And then came the rustling.

In a moments notice the creature stood calm.

No fidgeting.

No shaking.

That would make them notice couldn't let that happen.

With that it silently changed it weight to its back side,again trying to make as little sounds as possible.

He needed to let them them know of the threat that had emerged.

With that he broke into a run.

He knew that if he went trough the forest they wouldn't get him,which meant that as long as he kept moving he would be that's all that matters.

The Chosen had to be informed.

He kept repeating that inside his head,and it did help him forget the pain from his wounds.

But sadly in all his fear,anxiety and stress he dindn't notice.

He didn't notice that they knew where he was,but they let him live.

He didn't notice how his survival would endanger everyone.

And never did he notice the tracker they put on him….

Breathtaking.

That is all that came to Veemons mind when trying to describe what he is seeing.

He finnaly made it.

Kuppa Village.

Home of the idols.

He had to meet them.

So with an almost scary amount of glee in his face he skipped into the city.

Yes he didn't skipped.

Kuppa Village was no small 's total territory made about fifty kilometers. Add the fact that the Village streets were pratickly packed with all kinds of Digimon and you get something alike searching for a needle in a hay stack.

Did this discourage Veemon?

Not the slightest.

And so he happily skipped on.

Yes…still skipping.

Being a celebrity was sweet!

Everyone knew who your are,what your done and respects your for it.

But being a celebrity also sucked!

With a sigh,Gatomon started to clapping her claws at the table as she listened to the Floramon state its not like she listened.

She knew she should,but this was her fifth meeting today!

After the Chosen returned peace to the world , someone was supposed to keep who better then the people who saved it in the first place.

Funny enough Gatomon first tought of it as a honor and did her emposed duties,just like every chosen problem tough….was the fact that most of the problems were petty in comparison to what they had to face before were catwalks.

And yes, the irony of using the word catwalk is not lost to me.

But despite her obvious dislike of handling the "Masses",as their Leader liked to call them,she banished the picture of her eating some fish soup at Digitamamon's out of her head and gave her focus back to the,stll ranting,Floramon.

Tough,in the back of her mind she wished something would happen.

"The target reached the location"

The vox was messing up the transmission but it was still audible.

The plan letting one of them escape it would eventully lead them to a settlement.

And boy what a settlement it is.

The man tore his gaze away from the radio to the two man standing before of the wore similar gear as difference was the Batch which showed his rank and authority.

"Release the Monochromon and send them to the location of team Sigma."

With a nod of affirmation the two soldier turned and left the tent.

As the man was about to turn back to doing his usual business an idea stuck his head.

Why not test it?If it is an success it will eliminate the whole village without a doubt,and if not…

"Send out the Ray unit."

The soldiers halted arburtly as one of them turned .

"Are you sure?"The soldier stammered"Its still in its Beta phase."

The man answered with coldness and authority in his marks of a experienced leader and soldier.

"You are not here to question my orders,but merely to act upon them."

With only a nob as an answer the soldier turned.

The task of finding the Chosen just got shot out of the repeatly stabbed by a knife and left dead in the ditches.

For Veemon spend good two HOURS scouring the city.

And he had the feeling he hasn't even searched everywhere yet.

With a sigh and a sad face he kept walking down the joy about finnaly reaching the village has all but evaporated.

Its not like he is going to walk into someone who is looking for them too.

Boy was he wrong.

For in that instance he felt someone run into him.

With only a surprised "Omph" Veemon found himself face to face with the then quickly picked himself up was about to give the Mon who bumped into him an earful when noticed it.

It was Gazimon.

And it was hurt.

The usually gray fur cout was smered with blood at places,its arm seemed damaged,and,if I wasn't mistaken,a part of his ear was missing.

He didn't know what happened to it but he had to help.

"Hey, you ok,man?"asked Veemon.

The only answer he got was a painful hiss and a chocked "Need to find the Chosen."

Finally she was done for today.

With a groan Gatomon walked the street of Kuppa Village.

She just finished her last meeting for she finnaly had some time for herself.

Or so she tought.

For in this very moment destiny interwined.

For some smuck holding a Gazimon on his back ran into her.

Damm…she was almost at Digitamamon's.

Oh,cruel fate.

As she lay on the floor,she could only ponder what she had done to deserve one night of something un-trivial happening to her.

As she rose the Digimon she ran into was a a strange one at that.

The usual Veemon species was a royal blue one was silver.

The usual ruby eyes?Were blood red- Oh and now she noticed he had a band over one of his it was covering the V on its forehead.

Hmmm now on further inspection she should probably be more interested in the bleeding Gazimon that seems to be lying on his back.

BLEEDING GAZIMON ON HIS BACK!?

The Monochromon had arrived.

Six bus-sized dinosaurs were currently standing before the whole Sigma team.

The Sigma team was made up of six members each carrying an assault riffle and one of them,the medic,carrying an first aid kit.

"The Monochromon arrived and are ready for deploymed ,sir."

The leader acknowledged the soldiers word with an nod,but his mind was on something else.

Behind the Monochromon was a monstrosity made out of metal dwarfing the Monochromon in size.

The only thing that was visible of it was the word "RAY" painted on it with white paint.

"What's the status on the Ray unit?"demanded the Officer ,his voice deep.

One of the soldiers responded.

"It wont be ready for launch imidietly but it will be able to join the fray in an hour."

The Officer was silent again,but after a few moments spoke again.

"Wait thirty minutes and then start the attack.I want the interval between the Monochromon engaging and the Ray's arrival to be as small as possible.

With an salute the soldier turned and began the needed preparations.

The Officer smilled.

Everything was according to plan.

Kuppa Villages infirmary was surprisingly…..empty.

Veemon couldn't place it why?

But for now it didn't was told by Gatomon to wait and Digi-gods be dammed he would do so.

As he stood there and watched Gatomon talk to the banged up Gazimon,who was currently being bandaged by a Lalamon,he couldn't believe…

…that he met Gatomon.

A blush reached his face as he tought about it.

He didn't exactly meet her as much as he crashed head first into her.

Digi-gods dammit!He meets one of his idols and what does he do?He walk right into her.

Not smooth at all!

His mental rant at his ability to embaress himself was stopped as he heard an loud "Cough" behind him.

He quickly turned around to face…Gatomon.

And boy was she invading his personal space.

"Veemon,was it?"asked the cat.

The only thing what came to Veemons mind was stammered "Y-yes."

"I would like to thank you for helping the Gazimon"

Okay,Veemon couldn't really help but smile about he will get somekind of reward.

"But that will have to wait cause the Village needs your help."

Oh,cruel fate.

Currently at the base of team Sigma final preperations are being made.

The Officer of the team was currently watching over the camp down to the Village.

Their position at the foot of the mountain allowed for scouting which could prove important in the long is power is the only thing that matters.

So there he stood,spyglass in hand,as he watched the guards patrol the city.

The guards were mostly Gazimon with one or two Elecmon's here and seemed to be patrolling every half the number of guards, five in total,they didn't seem to think that someone would attack them.

The offcer smilled slyly under his helmet.

That made the task all so easier.

"Sire,its time."

The officer turned around just to me meet with the face of one of his years old,black hair,seemingly American never bothered to remember his name trough.

They don't last that long.

"Start the attack."stated the Officer almost seemed like the city interested him more then his subordinate.

"Should we join the attack as well?"asked the Soldier.

"No the objective of this mission is not the destruction of this will do as we are we finished our assignement we fall back and report."answered the man,this time not tearing his sight from the city.

With a nod the soldier turned around and left.

Several minuts later,the silent night was pierced with howles.

**Yeah me again.**

**I know I should be working on my other stories,but I had this itch to write this and personally I think it has potential.**

**The Idea for this story comes from several sources.**

**For one,the idea of the humans not being so fond of the Digimon came out from TSI's "Inteloper" and that's about the only thing I will take from it as I respect the Author far too much.**

**Secondly,I took some ideas from the Metal Gear Solid/Rising series as well.**

**Thirdly,THIS WILL NOT CONTAIN ANY ROMANCE..Ok maybe a I really mean only the is supposed to be a storydriven adventure with,if I able,Deep characters.**

**Fourthly and lastly,Yes I noticed that I gave them strange personalities (Instance being Gatomon's dislike of work or Veemons fanboyism.)**

**Please note this is not a rewrite of 02 it will only have the faintest of elements from it,I will try and incomporate the other seasons into it.**

**And now for something I think I actually forgot.**

**THIS IS no Human DD.**

**Yes,I realize it sounds strange,but I would like to see what happens.**


End file.
